PKMN: Spirit Version
Please do not edit! Pokemon Spirit Version '' ''Pokemon Spirit version is a game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is rated E for Everyone. The Pokedex expands a lot in this game, and introduces a lot of new Pokemon abilities and moves. The signature feature is Triple Reversion; to activate this, you have to obtain the Triple Activator, an item which, if you are a boy, you wear on your wrist, and if you are a girl, you wear it as a necklace. Also, you need a Tricrystal, which you can obtain by using the Dowsing Machine in special locations. The Tricrystal that you use for a Pokemon depends on what the Pokemon's first type is. For example, Venusaur needs a Grass Tricrystal. New Abilities Shiny Pokemon The ratio for shiny Pokemon in this game is 1/5126. Methods '''Quantity Breeding: '''This is where, after getting 2 of the same egg Pokemon from the same parents, you breed the two egg Pokemon together. This multiplies the rate of shinies by 2. You can keep doing this, for example, you could go from 5126 to 2063 to 1031.5 to 516.25, and so on. The lowest possible rate is 62.125. '''Pokepad Method: '''The Trainer app for the Pokepad also increases shiny chances on both male and female Pokemon. If you breed two Pokemon of the same species which have been fully trained with the app, there is a 50% chance of a shiny on their first egg, 25% on the second, 10% on the third, 5% on the fourth and 1% on the fifth. After this it returns to normal. Pokedex New Pokemon TR stands for Triple Reversion. N/A means not applicable. Triple Reversing Pokemon This list does not include Spirit version Pokemon. *Venusaur *Charizard *Blastoise *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mewtwo *Lugia *Ho-oh *Suicine *Entei *Raikou *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Heatran *Azelf *Uxie *Mesprit *Rotom *Zekrom *Reshiram *Kyurem *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Keldeo *Yveltal *Xerneas *Zygarde *Diancie *Hoopa *Volcanion Plot The player starts off at his/her house when their mum calls for them. You can then take your player downstairs and head to the professor's lab.When your get near the door, your rival, Samuel, will appear. He says he will battle you when you recieve your Pokemon. But after walking inside, you see that the professor has been tied up by some Team Cosmic grunts; they want to steal the Pokemon. The professor then tells you to grab a Pokemon and battle them. There are six but then your other rival arrives, who is the opposite gender to you. You battle one each. Afterwards, you battle together to defeat the other six. The professor's son will then appear, shocked, and quickly untie the professor. The professor thanks you and gives you all Pokedexes and Pokepads. He also lets you keep the Pokemon you used. The grunts from Team Cosmic flee. Gym Leaders Cream City - Jack - Psychic Type: Concentration Badge Jack’s gym revolves around backtracking. You have to step on switches which will generate new routes on previous paths. There are also trainers that jump out at you. Trainer #1 Wynaut Lvl 12 Trainer #2 Gothita Lvl 14 Trainer #3 Mime Jr Lvl 13 Ralts Lvl 12 Gym Leader Jack Drowzee Lvl 14 Abra Lvl 16 Cobalt City - Shadrella - Dark Type: Doom Badge Shadrella has a maze in her gym which is pitch black, with only a few lights to use to get around. Trainers are hidden, too. Trainer #1 Murkrow Lvl 19 Umbreon Lvl 18 Trainer #2 Zorua Lvl 20 Trainer #3 Purrloin Lvl 18 Sneasel Lvl 20 Trainer #4 Sableye Lvl 21 Trainer #5 Houndour Lvl 20 Gym Leader Shadrella Honchkrow Lvl 22 Houndoom Lvl 24 Sky Blue City - Flo - Water Type: Liquids Badge In this gym, you have to get your timing right and not fall into the water whilst climbing across the bridge - otherwise you have to restart! Trainer #1 Gyarados Lvl 27 Trainer #2 Krabby Lvl 26 Clamperl Lvl 28 Trainer #3 Clauncher Lvl 25 Alomomola Lvl 28 Trainer #4 Poliwrath Lvl 28 Gym Leader Flo Quagsire Lvl 29 Slowking Lvl 30 Frillish Lvl 29 Biege City - Minnie - Ground Type: Rocky Badge This gym is simple - you just make your way through the gym battling trainers. Trainer #1 Onix Lvl 34 Whiscash Lvl 35 Trainer #2 Graveler Lvl 33 Hippodown Lvl 35 Trainer #3 Golurk Lvl 36 Onix Lvl 32 Gym Leader Minnie Steelix Lvl 35 Krokorok Lvl 37 Donphan Lvl 37 Violet Town - Phanthomas - Ghost Type: Eerie Badge In this gym, you have to memorise patterns and step on the correct tiles to repeat them! You have to battle a trainer to choose, though! Trainer #1 Gengar Lvl 38 Banette Lvl 40 Trainer #2 Mismagius Lvl 39 Trainer #3 Cofagrigus Lvl 38 Drifblim Lvl 41 Trainer #4 Spiritomb Lvl 41 Gym Leader Phanthomas Trevenant Lvl 43 Aegislash Lvl 42 Dusclops Lvl 44 Aquamarine City - Angel - Fairy Type: Pink Badge There are teleporters and you have to get to the leader by travelling them. Trainer #1 Clefairy Lvl 44 Trainer #2 Wigglytuff Lvl 44 Trainer #3 Granbull Lvl 45 Trainer #4 Klefki Lvl 43 Mr Mime Lvl 43 Trainer #5 Granbull Lvl 45 Wigglytuff Lvl 44 Gym Leader Angel Clefable Lvl 46 Gardevoir Lvl 47 Togekiss Lvl 47 Sylveon Lvl 47 Azure City - Seedro - Grass Type: Vine Badge In this gym you have to climb vines to get to the top of the tower. Trainer #1 Tangrowth Lvl 48 Shiftry Lvl 47 Trainer #2 Leafeon Lvl 46 Whimsicott Lvl 46 Abomasnow Lvl 46 Trainer #3 Ferrothorn Lvl 48 Simisage Lvl 48 Gym Leader Seedro Venusaur Lvl 50 Tangrowth Lvl 49 Leafeon Lvl 49 Gourgeist Lvl 50 Indigo City - Toby - Poison Type: Venomous Badge Just a straight path leading to the leader, with trainers. Trainer #1 Weezing Lvl 52 Arbok Lvl 51 Trainer #2 Gengar Lvl 54 Trainer #3 Muk Lvl 53 Nidoking Lvl 54 Trainer #4 Nidoqueen Lvl 52 Gym Leader Toby Garbodor Lvl 54 Skuntank Lvl 53 Dragalge Lvl 54 Weezing Lvl 55 Elite 4 Dracon - Dragon Salamence Lvl 60 Dragonite Lvl 60 Garchomp Lvl 60 Hydreigon Lvl 60 Tyrantrum Lvl 60 Elite 4 Naomi - Normal Bidoof Lvl 60 Raticate Lvl 60 Pidgeot Lvl 60 Blissey Lvl 60 Linoone Lvl 60 Elite 4 Varcite - Fire Houndour Lvl 60 Charizard Lvl 60 Rapidash Lvl 60 Camerupt Lvl 60 Magcargo Lvl 60 Elite 4 Tony - Rock Golem Lvl 60 Sudowoodo Lvl 60 Omastar Lvl 60 Gigalith Lvl 60 Tyranitar Lvl 60 Champion Arion Dodrio Lvl 65 Raichu Lvl 67 Vanilluxe Lvl 66 Machamp Lvl 67 Lucario Lvl 66 Alakazam Lvl 67 Pokepad Applications The Pokepad is an item that allows you to use useful apps. You obtain this near the start of your journey. Map Shows a map of the region, with locations of legendary Pokemon. Play This app lets you interact with your Pokemon, and feed them cakes you can make and you can give them drinks. Lunar You can look at constellations and obtain items occasionally. Trainer This allows you to train in special ways to increase IVs and stats. Trade You can trade unwanted items for other items here. Online Lets you interact, battle, trade and message other players. Category:Games